


Halloween Muggle

by Natzabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Harry, M/M, Married Couple, Trick or Treating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: Un halloween entretenido para la familia Malfoy-Potter.





	Halloween Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfruten de mi primer one-shot de la pareja.

Draco Malfoy creció en el mundo mágico sin ningún tipo de contacto con los muggles, por eso no entendía cuál era el interés de Harry y sus hijos de ir a pedir dulces a las demás casas; y tampoco comprendía como su pequeño Scorpius se había sumado a sus hermanastros para salir esa noche disfrazados. Pero lo peor, era que su esposo le había obligado a que él también llevara esa noche un disfraz para que todos fueran a juego.

El rubio realmente creía que todo eso era algo tonto, si los chicos querían dulces, ellos dos podrían comprarles los que quisieran. Aún con ese pensamiento acepto vestirse con la ropa que le había dado Harry, después de todo nunca había podido negarle nada desde que se hicieron novios.

 

* * *

 

Y allí estaba, caminando con los niños y Potter por las calles pidiendo dulces a cuanta casa vieran decorada con adornos de halloween. Draco tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo, sobre todo al ver a los niños con unas grandes sonrisas dibujadas en sus caras, bueno, no sólo los niños también su marido estaba sonriendo; era la primera vez que pedía dulces en esa época del año.

Cargo a la pequeña Lily y toco la puerta de la siguiente casa.

\- ¡Dulce o Truco!.– Gritaron los dos emocionados.

\- Vaya, vaya jamás pensé verte pidiendo dulces Malfoy.– Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, la persona que les había abierto la puerta.

\- ¡Dulce o Truco!.– Exclamo de nuevo la niña vestida de princesa.

\- Smith.– Dijo entre dientes y con clara expresión de molestia.

Zacharias miro de arriba a abajo al chico que tenía en frente sin quitar su mueca de burla. Draco quiso darle de golpes hasta borrarle esa estúpida sonrisita de la cara, pero se contuvo recordando que estaba con sus hijos y no quería arruinarles este día.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras?.– Pregunto ya hastiado el rubio platinado.

\- Nada, sólo lo bien que te ves vestido de vampiro.– Respondió sin dejar de verlo descaradamente.

El slytherin tomo su varita de adentro de su bolsillo y estaba a punto de lanzarle un hecho hechizo aturdidor al hufflepuff, pero una mano lo detuvo.

\- Tienes toda la razón Zacharias, por eso doy gracias de que sea mi esposo.– Exclamo Harry con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Draco por la espalda.

Al rubio cenizo se le erizó la piel, no esperaba encontrarse con el mismísimo Harry Potter, el chico que había matado a Voldemort frente a él y con esa cara de querer lanzarle un avada kedavra.

\- T-tienes mucha suerte, Potter.– Respondió nervioso Smith mientras entraba a su casa. –Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¡Hey, no nos dio dulces!.– Dijeron Albus y James con un puchero.

\- ¿Entonces deberíamos hacerle una broma, no?.– Pregunto divertido Scorpius, no le había gustado la forma en que ese señor miraba a su padre.

\- ¡¡Sí, una broma!!.– Gritaron los cuatro niños y el pelimarrón divertidos. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír le parecía una magnífica idea, después premiaría a su pequeño por habérsele ocurrido.

 

* * *

 

Zacharias salió de su casa con la varita en mano, había escuchado un ruido extraño y decidió averiguar que era. Miro a todos lados y no vio nada extraño, al darse la vuelta y observar su casa no pudo evitar dar un grito de asombro; su amado hogar estaba lleno de papel de baño, pintura, tierra y un sinfín de cosas lanzadas tanto en el techo como en las paredes de esta. Entro molesto dando un fuerte portazo y murmurando maldiciones a los causantes de la broma.

A lo lejos se podía divisar a una familia riendo feliz mientras se iban a su propia casa.

**Fin**

 

 


End file.
